


Teaching Jason Grace

by Ketchupwings



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jason Grace, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketchupwings/pseuds/Ketchupwings
Summary: Jason and Percy capitulate to their desire for one another alone in Jason's cabin, and have very loud sex. That's it - it's just them having sex.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 185





	Teaching Jason Grace

'This isn't right,' Jason Grace whispered, even as gentle hands began sliding his T-shirt up his chest and over his shoulders. 'We shouldn't be doing this…'

'Shh.' Percy Jackson leaned forward, pausing in undressing Jason to silence him with a deep kiss. 'Don't worry about what we should and shouldn't be doing. Focus on me. I'm going to teach you to enjoy a good time.'

Jason moaned into Percy's mouth as the dark-haired boy's tongue played with his. They lay together in the darkness of Cabin One, Jason on his back in his bed and Percy hovering over him. Jason was very aware of the strong arms on either side of his head, pinning him down.

Percy broke the kiss to continue removing Jason's shirt. As he slid the shirt up Jason's chest, his fingers made contact with one of Jason's nipples, and the blond boy let out a soft whimper. This wasn't lost on Percy, and once the shirt was fully off Jason he bent down and applied his lips to Jason's nipple. This elicited a happy gasp from Jason, who began to moan more loudly. His hands went up to cradle Percy's head and hold his face closer to his chest as Percy suckled and licked at the nub. Before long, he turned his attentions to Jason's other nipple, using his teeth and lips and tongue to tease it, too, into aroused pertness. For a few minutes, Jason mewled in ecstasy, as Percy alternated between his nipples, making sure neither was neglected in his suckling.

'You have uncommonly sensitive nipples, Jason,' Percy noted as he suckled both nipples. Jason responded with a loud groan. He was so preoccupied with this incredible feeling on his teats, he scarcely noticed Percy carefully undoing his belt buckle and sliding his zipper open – at least, not until Percy suddenly left off sucking his nipples. The suddenly cold air on the now-sensitive area raised goosebumps on Jason's skin, but he found himself distracted by Percy tugging down his jeans.

'Hey –' Jason protested softly, but with a wicked glance upward, Percy lowered his head and took all of Jason into his mouth.

Jason was sure the neighbouring cabins must have heard the moan he made, and the subsequent ones that continued to spill from his mouth as Percy continued to taste him and suck on him. Percy's nose was buried in soft blond bush, and, blushing, Jason wished he'd shaved.

He began to writhe against the bedsheets, his back arching off the bed, his fingers grasping at the blankets. As he remained buried in Percy's warm, wet mouth, the other boy's throat and tongue massaging the length of him, Percy's hand crept back up Jason's chest to pinch, tickle and play with Jason's nipple. Jason couldn't think about anything but Percy, was almost overwhelmed with pleasure, and it was a good thing he had no siblings to share his cabin with, because his moans echoed off every wooden wall in Cabin One.

Jason was sure he wouldn't last long like this, but he wasn't ready for this to be the end. All considerations of propriety had fled his mind as he gasped, 'Percy, I want you. All of you.'

Percy smirked. 'Yeah?' He withdrew from sucking Jason, and surged back over the blond boy to give him a deep kiss – the son of Zeus tasted himself on the other boy's lips.

'I'm naked and you're fully dressed,' he whimpered. 'That's unfair.'

Percy smirked again as he reached up and tugged his T-shirt over his shoulders in one fluid motion. In another he had rid himself of his pants, and stood before Jason, as naked as him. Jason enjoyed the sight of him, eager and ready to go. The son of the sea god's muscly chest rippled as he once again hovered over Jason.

'Please…' he begged Percy. 'I need you.'

Then, with a deep groan, Percy guided himself to Jason. Jason gasped, once again arching up off the bed. Smiling down at him, his eyes alight, Percy began to build a rhythm, his hips moving against Jason. 

Jason moaned as Percy filled him. This couldn't get any better. Every thought in his head was of Percy, of Percy's body against his, of the friction that was building where Percy lay buried between his legs. Percy's heat moved deep inside him, filling crevices Jason hadn't even known existed - he closed his eyes in ecstasy.

'You enjoying yourself, Grace?' Percy asked, his question coming as a pant. From the purr of amusement in his voice, Jason could tell he loved the sight of the blond boy writhing and squirming beneath him.

'Maybe,' he barely managed to respond, and a rumble of laughter rolled through Percy's body, affecting the way he was positioned inside Jason.

'Is that all?' Percy suddenly thrust hard into Jason, and an involuntary wail escaped Jason's lips. Percy kept up the momentum, moving his hips and bringing them forward to get as deep inside Jason as he possibly could.

'Harder,' Jason moaned. 'Faster!'

'Your wish is my command.'

Percy stepped up the pace, so that Jason was bouncing up and down with each of his thrusts. The black-haired boy lowered himself onto Jason's chest, propping himself up on his elbows, and deliberately positioning himself so that their nipples, Percy's dark brown against Jason's much lighter pink, rubbed together. The added sensation of Percy's nipples rubbing so hard against Jason's own hard nubs drew another gasp from Jason.

'How you liking it now?' Percy panted into Jason's ear. Jason at this point was capable only of producing a long, continuous moan by way of answer.

For some time, they continued like this. A continuous stream of grunts and pants issued from Percy's mouth, and he kissed and nibbled at Jason's neck. The slapping sound of Percy's hips against Jason's buttocks grew louder and faster as the rhythm picked up still further – Percy seemed to get deeper and deeper into Jason with every thrust. The speed at which Percy's nipples rubbed against Jason's grew to an almost unbearable friction, and yet Jason's arms wrapped around Percy's body, holding their chests together.

'I'm close,' Jason finally gasped. 'I'm so close!'

'Go for it,' Percy panted. 'Show me you love it.'

That was all the encouragement Jason needed. With a cry, he finished, over his own chest and Percy's.

Percy didn't slow down the pace. Rather, he sped up, hammering into Jason with a speed the blond boy hadn't thought possible.

'I'm - going - to - teach - you - Jason - Grace,' Percy panted, punctuating each word with a thrust. 'What do you wnat me to do to you?' 

'Whatever you want,' Jason responded, as Percy sped up still further, his powerful body slamming against Jason's. Jason knew he was entirely at Percy's mercy, free for him to do with whatever he pleased.

Percy grunted. 'You feel so good! I can feel - all of you.' As he kept going, he hissed through his teeth, 'I'm...close...' Moments later, he too finished, spilling deep into Jason.

As Percy gasped and Jason panted for breath, they both lay there, tangled in each other's bodies. Then, with a grin, Percy propped himself up to look at Jason.

'I quite like it here,' he declared, gesturing to himself, still buried inside Jason, between his legs. 'Can I come back to visit?'

Jason managed a weak, out of breath laugh. 'Be my guest.'


End file.
